Mary
Mary is a girl from Evansville. She typically has a cynical and arrogant attitude and unlike Matt, she is more stable, sane, and intelligent. Character Mary is a morbid little girl with short blonde hair with the fringes to her sholders. Her outfit consists of a small, white shirt with a black ribbon, black pleated skirt, black shoes and a red cap. Mary is incredibly intelligent and will stand up to anyone or anything, which is why she always gets her way. She is sworn enemies with the popular school girls; Phoebe, Amanda and Mindy. Mary bosses Jorge around constantly and makes him do her chores; she often does the same to Matt as well. According to Matt, she's afraid of mimes, but she denies this. It has been said that they really care for and love each other, though they do not know it yet and at the time of the series they are still quite young. Mary nearly always pushes Jorge to help Matt saying many excuses to help or save Matt, despite Jorge insisting to leave the boy. In "Which Came First?" when Mary pushed Jorge into saving Matt, he said, "Awww... I knew you two were sweethearts," and then he proceeded to make kissing noises. She then punched him and made an excuse that Matt owed her $10.00. She has also allowed Matt to have physical contact with her, something she usually doesn't accept from others. Physical Appearance *White shirt with black ribbon *Black Mary Jane shoes *White socks (unknown length) *Pale tan skin (almost white when compared to other humans) *Red cap *Longish short blonde hair *Brown eyes *Red glasses *Muscularly superior to all she comes in contact with (everyone) Psychological Description *Publicly calm and quiet *Mentally unstable (angry, lustful, rarely shown, questionable schizophrenia; among other illnesses) *Paranoid (not to Mandy's caring or attention in most situations) *Completely irrational fearfulness (mimes) *Anger driven and manipulated by negative emotions *Controlling; demanding *Persevering (strives to do as she commands to the very end, albeit, such intentions are usually quite harmful to others) *Overall intelligent for her age, or in general. She even understands complex functions of adult life, such as finances and governmental manipulation of holidays. Trivia *She is one of the most sensible and intelligent characters. *Mary has almost exactly the same traits of Gaz from Invader Zim, along with her attitude and disposition. *According to her father, a pack of wolves tried to raise her as one of their own when she was born. *Mary seems to care for Billy in some episodes, though it might be because he can take the insults she fires at him, and nobody else can. *She has superior physical strength and fighting skills to fight just about everyone (including all monsters, who should be far stronger than even the best of the best humans), and the ability to control the minds of every character in the series (except Jorge). Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mary's Family Member Category:Baywell High School Students Category:Females